


Stroll Through the Woods

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I SHIP IT SO MUCH, short and sweet, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eyeball likes strolls through the woods, and even more so when she gets to be tall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroll Through the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> lmao??? i love eyesper so much help me??????

Rubies were small, that was common knowledge. Rubies never really had a vantage point about a few feet, unless fused.   
This included the Ruby affectionately nicknamed “Eyeball”. She reached up to the knee of an average quartz. And do you know who is an “average quartz”? Eyeball’s girlfriend, Jasper.   
Jasper, was a large quartz. Tall, buff, and strong. Just all around big. The opposite of the tiny little Ruby.   
The plus-side to having such a large significant other was when she picked Ruby up. Jasper could easily hold her girlfriend on her shoulder, on even on the top of her head. This gave her Ruby a hugely larger vantage point, able to look down on other gems for once. It felt great! She felt powerful!  
Right now, Jasper was carrying Eyeball on her right shoulder, just walking around in the wilderness of earth. Eyeball held on loosely to Jasper’s head for balance, and swung her feet around as she looked out among the woods. The bushes seemed so small all of the sudden, even though Eyeball knew they were probably taller than her.  
“Having fun?” Jasper asked, reaching up to pat Eyeball’s knee.  
Eyeball laughed and nodded, leaning closer to Jasper’s head.   
Sitting on your loved one’s shoulder as you walked through the forests might not be the typical idea of romance, but Eyeball loved it.


End file.
